Please Go Away
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: There was a damn good reason the other three didn't leave those two alone. (High school AU) (Rated M because it gets a bit risky.)


Copied and pasted directly from my writing blog. But really, my girlfriend thought we were severely lacking in Mizael and Vector, so I thought, let's write something for her! And I did. Really this is the thing that has the most notes now, out of all the fics I have (previous record held by 'Wake Up' ahh), so why not post it here? I don't really write for Vector or Mizael so this is a whole new territory for me. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

There would always be that one period a week where the hangout would consist solely of Vector and Mizael, the one free period Mizael would look at with contempt. This was the one free period they shared alone together; the other three had lessons to attend. This was fine for Vector, who had fun annoying Mizael to snapping point, but it was hell for Mizael for the same reason.

Their hangout, the drama studio, was generally empty, only really used during exam season by the drama students, and at the end of the year, when rehearsals for the school play took place throughout the whole day. This was where the group of five hanged out every day and, if the studio was taken, they would simply hang out in the library, where there were usually some free tables and would try to whisper to each other without being a nuisance. But the prospect of having to be quiet during breaks was not one that the group enjoyed.

Thankfully, it was the middle of the year, and as such, it was empty for the moment. This meant they could freely sit around in there whenever they wanted, providing that the drama teachers didn't need it during lesson times. It was a very large room, unsuited for the group of five, but they made enough noise to fill the room. But, when it was just two people, the room had an eerie silence to it. Unless, of course, one of those people happened to be Vector.

He would not be quiet. No matter what, he would still go on, and on, and on. Mizael could have thrown a book, but he knew from plenty of experience Vector would have dodged it and the taunting would have gotten worse. He could have yelled, but that would have produced the same effect. At least if he ignored him, he would only get gradually more annoying rather than a sudden jolt. He hated these days, when he was left alone with the ginger-haired menace. It was only an hour though, he would reassure himself.

"You're doing it _again_," Vector tutted, that same arrogant smirk on his face as he wagged his finger at the blond. "Do you really think you can _ignore_ me?"

Mizael said nothing, engrossed in the textbook he held in his hands. He would not give him the satisfaction of distracting him. He did not look up, and he did not even budge. Even when Vector had taken the book from his hands and had so kindly disposed of it. He wasn't sure what he had done, but from the flump sounding from across the room, he could only assume that the book had met the wall, and then met the floor shortly afterwards. It seemed that the other really was desperate for attention.

His expression stayed the same, which he somewhat struggled to maintain, especially with Vector insisting on being frustrating. Instead, he pulled out another textbook, but that met the same fate. He pulled out a third one, which again was met with the same unfortunate fate. He looked up at the arrogant teen, struggling to keep his emotions together.

"Are you done?" he snapped. That mischievous glint in Vector's eyes told him that was going to be the biggest mistake he had ever made.  
"I knew it! You just _can't_ ignore me forever, can you?" he cooed sarcastically. Mizael stood from his seat, taking a step closer to Vector, who did not back down.  
"Be quiet."  
"Or what? What are you gonna do about it? Oh, I'm so _scared_ of you, Mizael," he replied with an overdramatic pout.

Mizael liked to think he had some sort of patience. But when it came to Vector, every ounce of his patience was very much like those textbooks; it was taken from him and violently thrown up against a wall, leaving it as a mess of dog-eared pages and scattered papers on the floor. When he walked across the room to gather up the books before they ended up permanently bent in the positions they had been left in, Vector followed him. He ignored it; all he could do was hope that the simpleton would soon be bored of this. But it was a small hope.

He knelt down to gather the books and took a deep breath to compose himself. Dealing with Vector took far too much out of him; he didn't understand how anyone else dealt with this. When he spun on his toes and stood up, his body bumped into Vector's. He needed to take a deep breath, to search for his happy place, otherwise the other would end up dead.

"You're determined to be annoying," he said, trying to take a step back. His back pressed against the wall; he had forgotten about its existence.  
"Maybe, but who cares?" The question was laced with hidden malice.  
"I care."  
"And you're going to stop me now?" he asked. His shoulders heaved as he erupted into loud and obnoxious laughter.

Mizael had to stop this. Vector was beyond annoying and beyond stupid, two qualities he despised in a person. Yet he had no options; threats never worked, and even when consequences for his actions were presented, he still never stopped. Trying something new might have worked, but he had nothing until a thought crossed. Out of options, desperate and frustrated, he saw no other choice.

He shifted the books into one of his arms, leaving the other one free. With his newly-freed hand, he grabbed Vector by the tie and pulled him closer. In that moment, his laughter was stopped abrutly, startled. He brought the other close enough for their noses to touch. The pace of Mizael's breathing quickened, his grip on Vector's tie tightening. His mouth twisted into a scowl and his eyes narrowed. The terror in Vector soon passed, and he shook his head.

"What's this, Miza? Are you _hesitating_? Come on, don't be a baby," he taunted. "If you're going to do something, don't half-do it!"

That was it. Throwing away his self-respect, he forced his lips against Vector's, and could feel the smirk on his lips. Vector grabbed the books out of Mizael's arm and threw them back on the floor before pressing himself against the other, pushing his lips against Mizael's with just as much force as he was getting.

Mizael pushed him away, staring at him in disbelief. His mind needed a minute to catch up, to understand, but Vector wasn't going to take that. His hand found its way through Mizael's hair, cupping his jaw and going back in for a kiss. Mizael all too eagerly met him halfway, gripping his collar instead of his tie. Both of them shut their eyes, melting into the kiss.

Vector was evidently experienced. The way his lips moved perfectly along his own, applying just the right amount of pressure, or the way his teeth nibbled Mizael's bottom lip. Mizael moved his hand to Vector's ass, closing the gap between the two of them, and he heard the smallest 'heh' from the other.

His tongue glided along Mizael's lips, who hesitated before allowing the other access. It was natural for him to attempt to fight the intruding tongue, unused to being able to allow someone to have him be so vulnerable. Vector took this as encouragement and wrapped his free arm around Mizael's waist, who tried to move out of the grip and instead grinded into Vector's crotch unintentionally. Upon a second thought, he moved back into the grip of his arm.

He took the opportunity to explore the other's mouth as well. Vector had an interesting taste, something between a bitter flavour and a sour one. Mizael didn't complain, though. His tongue probed and prodded, developing more and more confidence, much to Vector's pleasure.

Vector shifted his leg, placing it between Mizael's. He raised his knee and lightly brushed against his crotch. A gasp and a quiet moan he hoped missed Vector's ears had escaped from the back of his throat. The kiss was broken, and when Mizael opened his eyes, he was met by overly-confident violent eyes staring at him. Vector's knee kept rubbing, applying more pressure.

The bell sounded for the start of lunch. Mizael gripped Vector's shoulders and pushed him away, his face burning and his eyes unable to look at him directly. The weight of the situation had finally hit him at full-force. This was idiotic! The others would arrive very soon - Alit had a class which was nothing but a few doors down the hall, Durbe's teacher usually let his class early, and Gilag was a fast walker. Mizael quickly grabbed the books from the floor and sat back in his seat. He needed to study, and he was having far too many distractions.

Alit was the first one out of the missing three to enter the studio, and he was surprised to find Vector silent, but with a smug smile that told him he had done something wrong. Or something everyone else would have considered dumb. Or both. For some reason, he couldn't help the feeling that Vector had found something of Alit's from the way he was smirking. A quick glance in his bag showed him otherwise.

Mizael was also being oddly quiet. When Alit asked him why he was holding his textbook in such a strange way, he received a book to the head. He hated being out of the loop, and no one ever told Alit, or the other missing two, just what had happened that day when no one else was around.


End file.
